Cuando Llegastes Tu
by MGA FGA
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO Espero que les guste, como a mi me gusto D una historia de Eriol y Tomoyo donde el amor siempre vence todo los obstáculos
1. La Llegada

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos.  
  
"Cuando llegastes tu"  
  
Capitulo 1 "La llegada"  
  
Sakura y Shaoran esperaba en una de las tantas sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura: los vez -mirando para todos lados-  
  
Shaoran: no todavía no  
  
Sakura: Pero si el avión ya llego  
  
En eso un muchacho de unos 25 años de edad, de cabellos de color negro- azulado, mirada muy profunda y unos lentes que lo hacían ver un hombre serio, inteligente y muy, pero muy guapo (N.A: Como me encanta ^^) aparece en las sala.  
  
Sakura: allí esta Eriol -Corriendo hacia el, y abrazándolo, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia a nuestro querido Shaoran.-  
  
Sakura: como esta Eriol? -separándose-  
  
Eriol: muy bien y tu?  
  
Sakura: excelente  
  
Shaoran -llegando al lugar donde estaban ellos- : Hola Hiraguizagua (lo siento pero no se escribir el apellido de mi adorado Eriol :-[ )  
  
Eriol: hola Li, pareces algo molesto  
  
Shaoran acercándosele a Eriol para que Sakura no escuchara  
  
Shaoran: no tenias porque abrazarla de ese modo  
  
Eriol: ya veo que no has cambiado para nada estimado pariente y eso que ya estas casado con ella  
  
Sakura: de que hablan ustedes dos???  
  
Shaoran: de nada mi cielo  
  
Sakura: O///////O ya...va..vamonos chicos  
  
En eso los tres salen del aeropuerto y se dirigen al auto de Shaoran  
  
Eriol: ahora que estamos ya tranquilos, si se puede decir así, como les va la vida de esposos?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron como tomates después de la pregunta de su amigo  
  
Shaoran: muy..muy bien  
  
Sakura: si nos va muy bien  
  
Eriol: pero como hicieron con tu hermano Sakura, porque recuerdo que el día de la boda estaba todavía molesto  
  
Sakura: si, pero al fin esta aceptando que Shaoran y yo somos esposos  
  
Eriol: y Kero también lo acepto?  
  
Shaoran: claro que lo tenia que aceptar, porque ahora vive con nosotros  
  
Sakura: aunque ya mi papá sabe sobre la existencia de las cartas Sakura y sobre los dos guardianes, pero me dio pena dejarles a Kero con ello.  
  
Eriol: entiendo. Y como esta Tukishiro?  
  
Sakura: esta muy bien, ahora vive con mi hermano y papá  
  
Unos minutos después  
  
Sakura: y como esta Nakuru y Spinel-sun?  
  
Eriol: Nakuru como siempre en casería de chicos y Spinel normal como siempre.  
  
Sakura: Eriol que te trae por aquí, pasa algo malo??  
  
Eriol: no, para nada  
  
Sakura: y entonces, cual es ese asunto tan importante que tiene que hacer en Tomoeda  
  
Eriol: es algo muy personal -Esto lo dice muy sonrojado- (N.A: se lo imaginan , que lindo se vería!!!!)  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se quedan muy sorprendidos por la reacción de su amigo.  
  
Shaoran: por tu expresión se trata de una chica  
  
Eriol: se me nota mucho  
  
Sakura: entonces es cierto!!!  
  
Eriol: si O/////O  
  
Sakura: y quien es, la conocemos?  
  
Eriol: si y muy bien, diría yo.  
  
Sakura: no me digas que es, Naoko, o tal vez Rika o.. hay no, hay no Chijaru!!!  
  
Eriol: NO!!!!!! ¬¬, es... Pero antes me tiene que prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie?  
  
Sakura: OK, pero quien es???  
  
Eriol: ya que ustedes son los primeros en saber, aunque Nakuru ya sospecha algo de esto.  
  
En eso Shaoran de repente frena el carro  
  
Shaoran: si no nos dices quien es y nos sigues evadiendo te juro que.  
  
Eriol: -_-U tranquilícese  
  
Sakura: -_-U  
  
Shaoran: entonces dinos de una vez.  
  
Sakura: ya dinos quien es la afortunada?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban desesperados  
  
Eriol: es.. -respiro hondo- es Tomoyo.  
  
En eso Sakura y Shaoran se ponen triste y Eriol lo nota.  
  
Eriol: que pasa?, por que se ponen así?, el que este enamorado de Tomoyo les debe sorprender un poco o no?  
  
Shaoran: lo que pasa es que...  
  
En eso Sakura se pone a llorar y Shaoran la empieza a consolar  
  
Eriol: es algo malo!!!!, que paso con TOMOYO?  
  
Sakura -calmándose- : lo que pasa es que Tomoyo esta muy mal, no habla con nadie, solo con su mamá  
  
Shaoran: y lo peor es que no quiere visitar a un psicólogo, y todo esto desde ese día.  
  
Eriol: desde ese día y para que quieren que visiten un psicólogo??  
  
Sakura: lo que pasa es que.  
  
Eriol: hablen ya, que le paso a Tomoyo -alterándose-  
  
Sakura: a Tomoyo la violaron.  
  
Continuara...  
  
*********************************************  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: espero que les haya gusta el primer capitulo de esta historia, se que exagere un poco con eso de que violaron a Tomoyo, pero es que necesitaba algo muy fuerte en la tramas. Como se podrán dar cuenta la pareja principal es Tomoyo y Eriol aunque hay un poco de Sakura y Shaoran, ya que si no ponía nada de esta parejita mi hermana me mataba. ^_^!  
  
MGA: verdad que Eriol es el mas hermoso de todo el anime  
  
FGA: claro que no, Shaoran es el mas hermoso de todos  
  
MGA: claro que no es Eriol, pero Shaoran también es bonito  
  
FGA: y que decir de Yukito  
  
MGA: hay!!!!!!!!! Todos son hermoso :-P  
  
Como se han dado cuenta las 2 estamos locas por todo los chicos de CCS, bueno quien se puede negar a tanta hermosura junta ^^, bueno para quien no lo sepa somos dos personas FGA es mi hermana y esas son sus iniciales ella me ayuda a escribir y me da algunas ideas para la historia y yo soy MGA que al igual son mis iniciales. Espero que les guste el fanfic, comentarios, dudas, criticas y cualquier tipo de mensaje serán recibido con una gran sonrisa a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com y si quieren pueden entrar a mi grupo yahoo http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/elpoderdetuestrella este grupo es exclusivamente para CCS (Card Captor Sakura).  
  
Ya me olvidaba review!!!!! Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure. 


	2. Una sorpresa llena de tristeza

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si lo fueran ya hubiese hecho mas temporadas ^^.  
  
  
  
"Cuando llegastes tu"  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2 "Una sorpresa llena de tristeza"  
  
  
  
El viaje en el auto fue muy silencioso desde que Sakura le contó lo que le paso a Tomoyo, hasta que:  
  
Sakura: Shaoran quisiera ir a visitar a Tomoyo, claro si Eriol esta de acuerdo  
  
Eriol: claro que estoy de acuerdo, quiero ver a Tomoyo!!!  
  
Shaoran: claro eso si Tomoyo nos quiere ver, porque acuérdate Sakura que Tomoyo solo habla con su mamá, y no sale de su cuarto.  
  
Sakura: pero aun así quiero ir para que ella sepa que cuenta con nuestra ayuda y que jamás la vamos a abandonar con este problema  
  
Es eso el auto se para en una hermosa mansión, después de varios minutos.  
  
Sonomi: Hola.  
  
Sakura: hola Sra. Sonomi  
  
Shaoran y Eriol: Buenas tardes Sra. Daidoji (no soy buena con los apellidos) :-[  
  
Sonomi: Buenas tardes  
  
Sakura: el es Eriol Hiraguizagua y fue nuestro compañero en la primaria  
  
Sonomi: entonces también eres amigo de mi hija  
  
Eriol: si  
  
Sonomi: pasen, por favor, esta en su casa  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol: gracias  
  
Sakura: como esta Tomoyo?  
  
Sonomi: Bueno, todavía sigue encerrada en su cuarto, se la pasa acostada -esto lo dice llorando- no soporto ver a mi hija en ese estado, ni siquiera come y lo peor es que no se como ayudarla porque se niega a ver a un psicólogo.  
  
Sakura: tranquila, nosotros te vamos ayudar para que Tomoyo vuelva a ser la muchacha alegre que fue  
  
Shaoran: claro que si  
  
Eriol: y cuenta conmigo para lo que se ofrezca  
  
Sonomi -tranquilizándose-: muchas gracias a todos  
  
Sakura: pero podemos empezar a ahora, dígale a Tomoyo que tenemos una sorpresa para ella  
  
Shaoran: y cual es esa sorpresa?  
  
Sakura: la sorpresa es Eriol, ya que Tomoyo no sabe nada su llegada a Tomoeda  
  
Eriol: y tu crees que resulte  
  
Sakura: claro, pero la Sra. Sonomi tiene que tener un poder de convencimiento muy grande.  
  
Sonomi: Lo lograre, así tenga que cargarla  
  
En eso todo se caen para atrás por la acción tan drástica de la madre de Tomoyo. En eso la madre de Tomoyo se dirige al cuarto de su hija.  
  
Toc, Toc. (Este es el sonido al tocar la puerta *^_^*)  
  
Sonomi: hija, puedo pasar  
  
Tomoyo:... Si  
  
Sonomi: hija, abajo esta Sakura y su esposo que quieren verte  
  
Tomoyo: te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie -esto lo dice gritando-  
  
Sonomi: hija es que te tiene una sorpresa, y muy buena  
  
Tomoyo: no me interesa  
  
Sonomi: por favor hija, sal solo para ver la sorpresa que te tiene y luego vuelve a tu cuarto  
  
Tomoyo: NO!!!!  
  
Sonomi: por favor -esto lo dice en modo de suplica-  
  
Tomoyo: pero mamá, no quiero, no me siento bien  
  
Sonomi: solo un minuto, por favor  
  
Pasan varios minutos en que Sonomi le suplica hasta que.  
  
Tomoyo: esta bien, pero solo un momento. Pero me tengo que vestir  
  
Sonomi: Ok. Te esperamos  
  
Es eso baja Sonomi para darle gran noticia de que pudo convencer a Tomoyo, pero que solo por un minuto. En eso baja una muchacha de 25 años de edad, con un cuerpo como una modelo, piel blanca, con el cabello largo hasta mitad de su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y se notaba que tenía varios días sin probar ningún tipo de alimento.  
  
Tomoyo: y bueno cual era esa sorpresa  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!!!  
  
En eso Sakura corre hacia su amiga y la abraza muy fuerte, pero esta no le responde.  
  
Shaoran: Hola Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Hola  
  
Sonomi: Hija siéntate, por favor  
  
Tomoyo: solo voy a esta unos minutos no mucho  
  
Sakura -mostrándose alegre pero en el fondo no lo estaba-: te tenemos una sorpresa  
  
Shaoran: si y espero que te guste  
  
Eriol: Hola Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Hola -esto lo hace como si no le importara-  
  
Sakura: recuerdas quien es?  
  
Tomoyo: para esto me hicieron bajar de mi cuarto, para la próxima vez no me molesten, ya que no estoy de ánimos para nada, solo deseo morirme -esto lo dice gritando y luego sale corriendo hacia su cuarto-  
  
Todos los presentes se quedan callados viendo la reacción de su amiga.  
  
Eriol -triste-: parece que no le gusto la sorpresa  
  
Sonomi observa al joven y nota el comportamiento de este y se da cuenta de algo que le gusto  
  
Sakura: parece que hicimos enojar a Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran: creo que en vez de que se mejorar hicimos que empeorar  
  
Sonomi: espétenme aquí voy a ver como esta Tomoyo y vuelvo quiero hablar con todo ustedes OK  
  
En eso Sonomi sale para ver a Tomoyo y la encuentra llorando y le da un tranquilizante, esto hace que Tomoyo se quede dormida. Sonomi la ve dormida y con todo su corazón desea que su hija se mejore y que ella nunca le hubiera pasado eso. En eso deja a su hija y baja para hablar con lo amigos de Tomoyo.  
  
Sonomi: aquí estoy  
  
Sakura: Sra. Sonomi que quería hablar con nosotros  
  
Sonomi: lo que pasa es que tengo que irme de viaje en unos días y lo peor es que no puedo faltar a es viaje  
  
Shaoran: y por cuanto será ese viaje  
  
Sonomi: por dos meses, pero voy a tratar de que sea mas corto el tiempo como un mes y medio  
  
Sakura: pero de todas manera eso es mucho tiempo  
  
Sonomi: lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, por eso quiero que estén pendiente de Tomoyo, temo por lo que haga  
  
Sakura: no te preocupes nosotros estaremos pendiente de ella  
  
Sonomi: pero lo que pasa es que Tomoyo a veces entra en crisis y eso es lo que me preocupa realmente, por ello alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarla las 24 horas.  
  
Eriol: yo lo haré  
  
Sakura: pero.  
  
Eriol: ya lo dije yo puedo cuidarla  
  
Shaoran: pero tu estas de vacaciones  
  
Eriol: eso no importa  
  
Sonomi: ya veo -con una sonrisa-  
  
Sakura: ya ves que?  
  
Sonomi: que mi hija tenga un pretendiente tan guapo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
********************************************  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORAS: primero quiero mandarles las gracias a:  
  
Mer (muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi problema en la compu, te lo agradezco ^^)  
  
Engel hope  
  
Por sus review me alegra que les guste la historia lo único que pienso es que fui muy mala con la pobre de Tomoyo ;_; pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ya que creo que me va acostar un poco al momento de relatar las crisis de Tomoyo y la parte de la violación. Pero de todas maneras veré como hago para que salga súper bien ^_^.  
  
El Próximo Capitulo "Terquedad"  
  
Comentarios, dudas, criticas y cualquier tipo de mensaje serán recibido con una gran sonrisa a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com y si quieren pueden entrar a mi grupo yahoo http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/elpoderdetuestrella este grupo es exclusivamente para CCS (Card Captor Sakura).  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure. 


	3. Terquedad

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si lo fueran ya hubiese hecho mas temporadas ^^.  
  
  
  
"Cuando llegastes tu"  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3 "Terquedad"  
  
  
  
Sonomi: ya veo -con una sonrisa-  
  
Sakura: ya ves que?  
  
Sonomi: que mi hija tenga un pretendiente tan guapo.  
  
Eriol: Que!!!!! :-O  
  
Sonomi: si, ya lo se todo  
  
Eriol: Tanto se me nota  
  
Sonomi: no, pero como soy la madre de Tomoyo note la forma que vistes a mi hija, y una persona que realmente esta enamorada ve de esa forma.  
  
Eriol: lo siento  
  
Sonomi: por que te disculpas??, me llena de alegría mi hija tenga un pretendiente.  
  
Sakura: pero el problema es que Tomoyo salga de esa depresión, y eso nos va a costar mucho.  
  
Shaoran: por eso tenemos que luchar y luchar hasta que ella muestre alguna reacción positiva  
  
Eriol: de eso me encargó yo  
  
Sonomi: tienes donde quedarte joven Hiraguizagua?  
  
Eriol: no todavía, pero me quedare en cualquier hotel cercano  
  
Sonomi: porque no te quedas aquí, así podrás vigilar a Tomoyo las 24 horas del día, y la podrás cuidar cuando yo tenga que ir de viaje.  
  
Eriol: pero.  
  
Sonomi: pero nada, te quedas aquí.  
  
Sakura: entonces nosotros nos vamos  
  
Sonomi: OK. Pero visiten nos mas seguido  
  
Sakura: claro que si  
  
Shaoran: chao  
  
Sakura: chao y cuiden mucho de Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi: claro que la vamos a cuidar  
  
Eriol: nos vemos  
  
Sonomi: chao  
  
Eriol: chao  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
Eriol: buenos días Sra. Sonomi  
  
Sonomi: buenos días joven Eriol  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo no baja a desayunar con nosotros  
  
Sonomi: no, desde que le paso, lo que le paso no baja de su cuarto siempre esta allí  
  
Eriol: y no desayuna?  
  
Sonomi: un poco, pero eso lo hace pero obligada por mi  
  
Eriol: entiendo  
  
Sonomi: ella todavía no sabe que te estas quedando aquí, si quieres puedes llevarle es desayuno  
  
Eriol: claro, con mucho gusto  
  
En eso Eriol sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo, al tocar la puerta nadie le responde hasta que el pide permiso y pasa en eso no puede ver nada ya que el cuarto estaba todo oscuro y eso que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, también el cuarto estaba muy desordenado y eso era realmente raro porque Tomoyo era muy ordenada con sus cosas.  
  
Tomoyo: quien es? Y que haces?  
  
Eriol: soy yo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo: y que hace aquí?  
  
Eriol: te vengo a traer el desayuno  
  
Tomoyo: bien, déjalo hay y vete (N.A: que mala educada ¬¬)  
  
Eriol: eso no se va a poder  
  
Tomoyo: como que no, te lo estoy pidiendo  
  
Eriol: pero no, tengo que esperar la bandeja para devolverla a la cocina y tiene que estar vacía  
  
Tomoyo: eso lo puede hacer una empleada, así que te puedes ir  
  
Eriol: no porque se lo prometí a tu madre  
  
Tomoyo: lamento que falles a la promesa, porque no tengo ganas de comer  
  
Eriol: entonces me voy a poner cómodo porque de aquí no me muevo hasta que no te comas la comida, sin que dejes nada y sin quejas  
  
Tomoyo -gritando- te dije que no voy a comer!!!!  
  
Eriol: si tu eres terca, yo también lo soy y mucho mas que tu  
  
Tomoyo: eres un obstinado  
  
Eriol -con su sonrisa de siembre-: gracias  
  
Tomoyo: por que?  
  
Eriol: por el cumplido  
  
Tomoyo: -_-'  
  
Eriol -acercándose a ella-: entonces vas a comer  
  
Tomoyo: no  
  
Eriol: por favor, si no lo haces te voy a obligar  
  
Tomoyo: tu y quien mas??  
  
Eriol: me estas retando?  
  
Tomoyo: tómalo como quieras  
  
Eriol: se te olvida de que poseo magia  
  
Tomoyo: no te atreverías  
  
Eriol: claro que si  
  
En eso Tomoyo siente que no se puede mover  
  
Tomoyo -gritando-: déjame  
  
Eriol: no grites, o quieres que te deje sin hablar  
  
Tomoyo: no!!!  
  
Eriol: así esta mejor, ahora si quieres comer?  
  
Tomoyo: que mas queda -_-!  
  
Eriol: así me gusta, que comas  
  
Esto lo dice dándole de comer a Tomoyo, cosa que no agrado mucho a la chica  
  
Continuara..  
  
******************************  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: que les pareció este capitulo, espero que les guste y disculpen que escriba capítulos tan cortos, pero es que a veces no se que escribir ;_; últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia un poco alocada. Gracias por lo nuevos review a:  
  
Engel hope  
  
Lily_potter  
  
Gracias a su apoyo sigo escribiendo estas locas ideas mías ^^.  
  
Próximo capitulo "Crisis"  
  
Recuerde dejes rewiew!!!!! Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure. Ellos alegran el alma ^_^ 


	4. Crisis

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si lo fueran ya hubiese hecho mas temporadas ^^.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4 "Crisis"  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 días de la llegada de Eriol. El siempre le llevaba la comida a Tomoyo, y esta no podía hacer nada para negarse a comer porque sabía las consecuencias.  
  
Eriol: Buenos días!!!  
  
Tomoyo: que tiene de buenos  
  
Eriol: es un día muy bueno para salir, míralo  
  
En eso abre las cortinas del cuarto de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: que haces!!!!  
  
Eriol: tienes que recibir un poco de sol, y aire fresco  
  
Tomoyo: no!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: no vamos a discutir de nuevo, verdad?  
  
Tomoyo: entonces cierra las cortinas  
  
Eriol: no  
  
Tomoyo: que las cierres  
  
Eriol: no, no y no!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: es una orden!!!  
  
Eriol: no la voy a cumplir  
  
Tomoyo -gritando-: que la cierres, que las cierres...  
  
En eso Eriol empieza a hablar en un idioma extraño y Tomoyo dejo de gritar, incluso no podía hablar  
  
Eriol: eso es para que no te niegues, y si intentas hacer otra cosa te vas arrepentir :-P  
  
Eriol paso todo el día haciéndole compañía a Tomoyo, ella estaba en la cama durmiendo como siempre y el sentado en una de los muebles leyendo un libro. Así pasaron los días Tomoyo no se podía negar en nada, porque sabia que Eriol utilizaría la magia. La madre de Tomoyo ya se había ido para su viaje a Paris y le pidió a Eriol que cuidara de Tomoyo siempre, cosa que hizo ya que no se despegaba de ella. Sakura y Shaoran todos los días la iban a visitar y ella siempre los recibía porque Eriol la obligaba a salir de su cuarto por lo menos unos minutos.  
  
Sakura: ahora que Tomoyo se fue a su cuarto, como va?  
  
Eriol: poco a poco esta mejorando  
  
Shaoran: por lo menos ya sale de su cuarto  
  
Eriol: si pero me cuesta mucho convencerla, hasta tengo que hechizarla, cosa que no me gusta hacer  
  
Sakura: pero si no lo haces ella jamás saldría de su cuarto, ni comería y eso es aun peor.  
  
Eriol: pero lo único en que no puedo hacer nada con su carácter  
  
Sakura: eso es ahora pero antes de que le pasara ese incidente, ella era totalmente distinta  
  
Shaoran: era como ante  
  
Sakura: alegre, feliz y con muchas ganas de vivir  
  
Eriol: pero ahora es todo lo contrario y con eso no puedo luchar  
  
Sakura: pero tenemos que intentarlo poco a poco.  
  
******************************  
  
Al día siguiente, en la tarde:  
  
Eriol: mañana me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto, para recibir a Nakuru y a Spinel  
  
Tomoyo: eso si que no, yo no salgo de la casa  
  
Eriol -haciendo que no escucho-: llegan en la tarde así que a las 3 pm. tienes que estar lista para ir al aeropuerto  
  
Tomoyo: yo no voy.  
  
Eriol: si vas y ya te traigo la cena.  
  
En eso Eriol sale de la habitación, va para la cocina y las empleadas le dan la comida y se vuelve a dirigir al cuarto de Tomoyo, entrando  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo donde estas?  
  
Tomoyo no se encontraba en el cuarto, en eso Eriol la ve  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo que haces hay, bajate!!  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba en la terraza de su cuarto y estaba en el borde del balcón lista para lanzarse.  
  
Tomoyo: no te acerque o me lanzo  
  
Tomoyo estaba llorando, Eriol jamás la había visto llorar de ese modo.  
  
Eriol -en su mente-: seguro estas son las crisis que les dan  
  
Eriol: Bajate, por favor Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: no te acerques más o no respondo  
  
Eriol: por que lo haces????  
  
Tomoyo: porque deseo morirme, me siento usada, me odio a mi misma, no me soporto, soy una basura  
  
Eriol: no digas eso, tú no eres nada de eso  
  
Tomoyo: si lo soy!!!!  
  
Eriol -acercándose a ella-: claro que tu no lo eres  
  
Tomoyo: te dije que no te acercaras!!!  
  
Eriol: vamos Tomoyo, bajate de allí.!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: no  
  
En eso Eriol se empieza acercas a ella  
  
Tomoyo: no te acerque, no lo hagas  
  
Eriol: -respirando hondo- vamos Tomoyo dame la mano y baja de allí  
  
En eso Tomoyo trata de tomar la mano de Eriol, pero se tropieza  
  
Tomoyo:-cayendo- Nooooo!!!!  
  
Eriol: Tomoyoooooooooooooo..  
  
Continuara...  
  
*********************************  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTOTA O N.A: Ay!!!!!!!!!!!!! No me maten, no lo hagan!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento por hacer este capitulo tan corto, además me gusta dejarlos con la incógnita, que mala soy ^^.  
  
Fga: -gritando- Melissa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que nos dejas con la incógnita?  
  
Mga: porque me gusta, jajajajajaja -risa malvada-  
  
Fga: ahora vas a ver!!!!!!  
  
Mga: Noooooooooooooooo (meli corriendo porque la hermana la va a matar) no me mates!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Unos minutos después.  
  
Fga: no se preocupen ya le di un golpe por dejarnos con la intriga, ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar en esta historia, buaaaaaaaaa ;_;  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben dudas comentarios o cualquier tipo de insultos a mi hermana a mga_fga@hotmail.com.  
  
También convénzanla de que no mate a la pobre Tomoyo, ya que de seguro ella quiere quedarse con Eriol para ella sola.  
  
Mga: -regresando- Si, Eriol solo mío!!!!!!!!! *_*  
  
Fga: ¬¬ -pensando- esta loca  
  
Mga: por cierto, gracias por los últimos review a:  
  
Engel Hope  
  
Lily_potter  
  
Crystal23 (muchas felicidades por tus 109 review en "La Princesa del Cerezo y El Lobo Rebelde")  
  
Ayin  
  
Me alegra mucho que les guste mi fanfic.  
  
Próximo Capitulo "Mi dulce Tomoyo"  
  
Acuérdense Review Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure!!!! 


	5. Mi dulce Tomoyo

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si así fuera yo me quedaría con Eriol y mi hermana con Shaoran. Jejejejejejejeje @.@  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5 "Mi Dulce Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo: Nooooo!  
  
Eriol: Tomoyoooooooooooooo...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
NA: Suspenso ¿matare o no matare a Tomoyo? Hay se encuentra el dilema ^_^! Ayyyyyy no se que hacer dejo que Tomoyo se quede con Eriol o creo otro personaje que se llame Melissa y que quede con Eriol los dos felices y juntitos JAJAJAJA, me agrada la idea de que Eriol sea todo mío jajajajajajajaja (risa malvada)  
  
FGA: Melissa sigue el fic y ya cállate no ves que estoy nerviosa (fabi comiéndose las uñas)  
  
Mga. Bueno no te alteres, tranquilízate, ya sigo con la historia ^^U  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
De repente Tomoyo queda flotando y regresa a la terraza donde Eriol se encontraba, al levantar la vista ve como Eriol estaba cubierto de una aura color morado, el solo alcanza a abrazarla y ella se pone a llorando  
  
Eriol: no lo vuelvas hacer  
  
Tomoyo: -llorando- lo siento mucho  
  
Eriol: ya tranquilízate  
  
Así pasaron un roto, ella llorando en lo brazos de el y el consolándola y acariciándole en cabello  
  
Eriol: ya sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a dormir  
  
Eriol la levanta y la carga hasta su cama  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias Eriol  
  
Eriol: no tienes porque agradecerme  
  
En eso Eriol le coloca el la mano en la frente de ella y empieza a recitar un hechizo  
  
Tomoyo: que haces?  
  
Eriol: tranquila  
  
Tomoyo empieza a sentir que sus parpados pesados y se queda profundamente dormida.  
  
Eriol: Duerme mi dulce Tomoyo -dándole un beso en la frente- (N.A: que lindo *__*)  
  
********************************  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Eriol: te sientes bien?  
  
Tomoyo: si y muchas gracias  
  
Eriol: no tienes porque agradecerme, te traje el desayuno  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias -sonriendo-  
  
Eriol: hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa  
  
Ese comentario hace sonrojar un poco a Tomoyo.  
  
A las 3 de la tarde  
  
Eriol entrando al cuarto de Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: todavía no estas lista  
  
Tomoyo: para que?  
  
Eriol: no te acuerdas que hoy llega Nakuru y Spinel  
  
Tomoyo: no me acordaba para nada, pero no te podré acompañar  
  
Eriol: por que?  
  
Tomoyo: -en modo de suplica- es que no tengo ganas de salir de mi cuarto, además sabes que yo no salgo de mi casa  
  
Eriol: así no quieras salir vas acompañarme  
  
Tomoyo: no quiero salir  
  
Eriol: vamos, tienes que salir no es bueno estar siempre encerado en una casa  
  
Tomoyo: por favor Eriol  
  
Eriol sin párale a lo que decía Tomoyo uso su magia y la vistió (no sean mal pensados el no vio nada de nada ¬.¬ ), y la cargo hasta el carro que esperaba por ellos, al principio Tomoyo forcejeo pero luego se rindió y no le quedo de otra que ir al aeropuerto.  
  
En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda.  
  
Nakuru: ERIOL, DAIDOJI!!!!!!!! -corriendo hacia ello y abrazándolos-  
  
Eriol: como estas Nakuru?  
  
Nakuru: muy bien  
  
Eriol: y Spinel  
  
Nakuru: como siempre, en mi bolso -enseñándolo-  
  
Tomoyo no hablo en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su casa  
  
Tomoyo: las empleadas ya deben tener su cuarto listo, es el primero a la derecha.  
  
Nakuru: gracia Daidoji  
  
Tomoyo: de nada -en eso sube las escaleras y se encierra en su cuarto-  
  
Nakuru -viendo a Tomoyo alejarse- que le pasa a Daidoji, Eriol?  
  
Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando sobre el problema de Tomoyo y todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
Nakuru: que rabia me da, pobre Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: me van ayudar, verdad que si?  
  
Spinel: claro que si amo  
  
Nakuru: por supuesto, que esperabas.  
  
Eriol: pero hay una cosas que quiero avisarles no sale mucho de su cuarto, siempre se viste con ropa negra, casi no habla.  
  
Nakuru: y no ha mejorado un poco?  
  
Eriol: si pero a veces tengo que usar magia porque se ha vuelto terca  
  
Spinel: pero usted es mas terco y disculpe lo dicho  
  
Eriol: -con su sonrisa de siempre- (N.A: que lindo, me derrito tan solo imaginándomelo :-] ) no te preocupes  
  
Nakuru: se nota que te preocupes mucho por Daidoji  
  
Eriol: si, porque es una amiga  
  
Nakuru: yo diría que es mas que una simple amiga  
  
Eriol: es solo una amiga -esto lo dice colorándose y parándose de la silla donde estaba sentado-  
  
Nakuru: pero no te exaltes, pero por tu actitud sigo creyendo que es mas que una "amiga"  
  
Spinel: Nakuru deja al amo Eriol en paz  
  
Nakuru: tu no te metas muñeco  
  
Spinel: como que muñeco!!!!  
  
Eriol: por favor no discutan aquí, alguien los puede escuchar, además Nakuru tienes razón  
  
Nakuru: de que Spi es un muñeco o de los de Daidoji  
  
Eriol: lo de Daidoji -en eso baja la cabeza para que sus dos guardianes no noten lo apenado y colorado que esta-  
  
Nakuru: lo sabia, lo sabia!!!! -gritando-  
  
Eriol: Nakuru no grites, además ella no sabe nada  
  
Nakuru: pero tienes que decírselo  
  
Eriol: pero ahora no, lo mas conveniente es esperar a que se mejore  
  
Nakuru: -un poco enojada- esta bien como quieras  
  
Eriol: ahora vamos a verla, no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo sola  
  
****************************************  
  
Nakuru: podemos pasar -entrando al cuarto-  
  
  
  
Tomoyo: claro que si paseen  
  
Al entrar Nakuru corrió a abrazar a Tomoyo mientras Spinel se acomodo entre los brazos de Tomoyo y se durmió, ignorando a todos y Eriol solo veía la escena. Luego Nakuru salió del cuarto corriendo porque se acordó de que tenia que llamar por teléfono a ¨su¨ Touya. Eriol: esa Nakuru nunca va a cambiar ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: eso creo ^^U  
  
Eriol: -sentándose en una silla cercas de la cama de Tomoyo- y por lo visto le agradas mucho a Spinel ya que el no se comporta así  
  
Tomoyo: tu crees?  
  
Eriol: claro que si, solo hay que mirarlo como duerme tan tranquilamente sobre tus brazos  
  
Tomoyo al ver Spinel dormir tan placidamente entre sus brazos lo empieza acariciar.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Les gusto???? Espero que si. Vieron yo no tengo una mente tan malvada matar a Tomoyo jejejeje pero los asuste jejejeje que maluca soy -_-  
  
Bueno muchas gracias a:  
  
Lily_potter  
  
amert_miyu  
  
iori_jestez  
  
por sus review. :P  
  
Comentarios, dudas, criticas y cualquier tipo de mensaje serán recibido con una gran sonrisa a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com y si quieren pueden entrar a mi grupo yahoo http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/elpoderdetuestrella este grupo es exclusivamente para CCS (Card Captor Sakura).  
  
Siguiente capitulo "La mejora"  
  
Acuérdense Review Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure!!!! 


	6. La mejora

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si así fuera yo me quedaría con Eriol y mi hermana con Shaoran. Jejejejejejejeje @.@  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6 "La mejora"  
  
  
  
Spinel: buenos días Srta. Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días  
  
Spinel: discúlpeme por llamarle por su nombre  
  
Tomoyo: tranquilo me puedes llamar por mi nombre :) , como lo hace Kero  
  
Spinel: por favor no me confunda con ese tragón  
  
En eso Tomoyo se empieza a reír y Spinel la ve y la acompaña con su risa, en ese instante entra Eriol y se que da viendo la escena sin decir nada solo se quedo parado disfrutando de las risas, luego de varios minutos  
  
Eriol: buenos días  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días  
  
Spinel: buenos días amo  
  
Eriol: aquí esta tu desayuno Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias Eriol  
  
Toda la mañana Tomoyo se dedico a hablar con Spinel de la cosas que le gustaba, en que estaba trabajando, al igual Spinel le contó lo que le gustaba. Al final de la conversación Spinel convenció a Tomoyo para que espesara a diseñar vestidos y mientras ella hacia esto el se acomodo en la cama de esta y se puso a leer un libro.  
  
Tomoyo: que lees Spinel?  
  
Spinel: un libro de magia que le perteneció al mago Clow  
  
Tomoyo: lo puedo ver  
  
Spinel: claro  
  
Tomoyo: que idioma es este?  
  
Eriol: es arameo (N.A: esta fue la primera lengua muerta que se me ocurrió y gracia a mi hermana ^^)  
  
Spinel: amo Eriol!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol -con su sonrisa de siempre-: los asuste  
  
Tomoyo: si, y por favor no lo vuelvas hacer  
  
Eriol -sin dejar de reír y acariciándose la cabeza por detrás- lo siento mucho.  
  
Tomoyo: es un idioma antiguo y como lo pueden entender?  
  
Spinel: pero si es fácil de entender  
  
Tomoyo: lo dudo -_-U  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo vengo a preguntarte si puedo hacerle una cena de bienvenida a Nakuru y Spinel, así invito a Sakura y a Shaoran  
  
Tomoyo: me parece una buena idea  
  
Eriol: en serio O.o  
  
Tomoyo: claro, diles a las empleadas que preparen todo.  
  
Eriol: ok y por cierto me alegro que vuelvas a diseñar :-]  
  
Tomoyo: todo se lo debo a Spinel que me convenció  
  
Eriol: -saliendo de la habitación- ya veo  
  
En la cena:  
  
Sakura: enserio, que bien!!!  
  
Eriol: pues creerlo, Spinel convenció de que diseñara de nuevo y también se ríe, no mucho pero algo es algo  
  
Shaoran: que bueno  
  
Sakura: lo estas logrando Eriol, muy pronto Tomoyo volverá hacer la misma de siempre  
  
Tomoyo -llegando a la sala acompañada de Spinel- de que hablan  
  
Sakura: de.  
  
Shaoran: de uno nuevo hechizos ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: a ok  
  
Sakura: hola Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: hola  
  
Shaoran: hola  
  
Sakura: bienvenido Spinel  
  
Spinel: gracia Sra. Li  
  
Sakura: Spinel hoy Kero no pudo venir pero mañana viene a visitarte  
  
Spinel: como si quisiera verlo  
  
Todos meno Spinel: ^^U  
  
La cena estuvo exquisita, lo único fue que Spinel no pudo acompañarlo porque las empleadas lo podían ver. Pero se quedo comiendo en la biblioteca. Luego se pusieron a hablar en la sala todos hablaban de las aventuras de las capturas de las carta Clow y cuando las cartas fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura. La única que no hablaba mucho era Tomoyo pero ya el hablar mas con sus amigos ya era una mejora que todos notaron en ella, pero lo mas extraño fue que de repente Tomoyo se retiro a su cuarto sin decir nada dejando a todos extrañados. Viendo esto los esposos Li se retiraron a su casa. Y Eriol fue averiguar que le pasaba a Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol -entrando a la habitación de ella que se encontraba oscura-: Tomoyo esta bien  
  
Espero la respuesta pero nadie le contesto, pero de repente escucho a una persona sollozar y se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido. Y allí estaba ella en una de las esquinas de cuarto sentada con sus piernas juntas al pecho y su cabeza escondida en sus piernas. Eriol se sentó al lado de ella y le empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo que paso, por que estas llorando?  
  
Tomoyo:..  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo que pasa?, hace un rato estabas bien y de repente te vas de la sala sin decir nada y ahora te encuentro llorando  
  
Tomoyo -sin levantar su cabeza y sin dejar de llorar- lo que pasa es que me acorde de ese día  
  
Eriol: de que día?  
  
Tomoyo: del día en que ese tipo me desgracio la vida -en eso Tomoyo abraza a Eriol buscando consuelo-  
  
Eriol: tranquila, poniéndote así no vas a conseguir nada  
  
Tomoyo: -llorando más que antes y pegándose más al pecho de Eriol-(NA: como quisiera ser yo ^_^) lo que pasa es que no puedo olvidarme de ese día, de ese hombre  
  
Eriol: ya quédate tranquila  
  
Eriol le levanta la cabeza para verle los ojos, le seca las lagrimas y se ríe un poco para que ella se tranquilice después de eso el la carga y la lleva para la cama, la acuesta, la arropa y le pide que cierre sus ojos. Ella duda un poco pero luego de un rato obedece el cumplido de su amigo. Eriol le coloca su mano en la frente de ella y empieza a recitar un conjuro. Tomoyo empieza a recordarse de ese día, sin poder evitarlo pero ella no nota que en todos esos recuerdos tan desagradables hay alguien que también los esta observando.  
  
  
  
Continuara..  
  
  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Ay!!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo ^^ , en el proximo capitulo se enteraran de todo lo sucededlo a Tomoyo, sera un poco difícil narrar eso, pero tratare y si no voy a pedor un poco de ayuda jejeje ^_^  
  
Gracias a:  
  
engel hope: holitas!!!!! Me gusta el ultimo fic que estas haciendo jejeje ^___^ lo que mas me gusto fue la carita con binoculares ©-© eso binoculares son los que voy a utilizar para espiar a mi amado Eriol!!!!! Te amo Eriol!!!!!!!! Jujujujuju :D que loca soy jejeje  
  
iori_jestez: jejeje todo lo que dijistes en el ultimo review es verdad, todo eso lo que dijistes ya lo tenia planificado, he incluso ya lo tengo escrito jejeje ^-^, incluso ya tengo escrito el capitulo 9 de la historia que creo que es el final, pero estoy como de poca imaginación y no se como terminar el fic. ;_;  
  
Lily_potter: jejeje Hola!!!!!! Que lastima tuviéramos que dejar de hablar en Hotmail ;_; me estaba reído mucho con las historia jejeje :D espero que te guste este capitulo. :P  
  
natsuKi: me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado ^__^  
  
Gracias por su review y por supuesto a todos los que leen el fanfic y no dejan review. Me alegra que les guste mi historia jejeje ^^  
  
AYUDA!!!!!!!!!! Necesito que manden review o e-mail a mi correo para saber como ustedes quisieran que terminara este fanfic así que pueden mandar cualquier idea y la que mas me guste la elijo y es será el bello fin de esta historia jejejeje ^_^ aunque falta varios capítulos para que termine, yo ya estoy dándole a mi cabecita para sacar el fin, pero todavía no se me ocurre nadita de nada ;_; buaaaaa y mi hermana no le puede decir nada porque al parecer esta ocupada y para colmo nos paliamos ;_; buaaaaa  
  
Comentarios, dudas, criticas y cualquier tipo de mensaje serán recibido con una gran sonrisa a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com y si quieren pueden entrar a mi grupo yahoo http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/elpoderdetuestrella este grupo es exclusivamente para CCS (Card Captor Sakura).  
  
Siguiente capitulo "Recuerdos Borrados"  
  
Acuérdense Review Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure!!!! 


	7. Recuerdos Borrados

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si así fuera yo me quedaría con Eriol y mi hermana con Shaoran. Jejejejejejejeje *=P  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA: este capitulo evoca el momento de la violación a Tomoyo, no se si me pase, creo que no, he visto cosas peores.  
  
Capitulo 7 "Recuerdos borrados"  
  
Ella no podía evitar esos recuerdo que tanto trataba de olvidar, venían uno tras otro a su mente. Pero mientras ella trataba de evitarlos otra persona también los observaba sin ella notarlo allí entre esos recuerdos se encontraba Eriol.  
  
Recuerdos de Tomoyo:  
  
Ella caminaba sola por la calles de Tokio, acababa de salir de una fiesta de amigos de la universidad que se habían reunido para hablar de sus nuevas vidas y de cómo les iba en sus trabajos. Ella tuvo que marcharse a las 10 de la noche porque tenía que levantarse temprano porque al día siguiente tendría una reunión. Pero por cosas del destino ella no quiso que su chofer la fuera a buscar, ya que quería caminar un poco. Mientras caminaba, recordaba momentos felices de su vida. Para caminar menos decidió tomar un atajo, estaba oscuro pero de todas maneras se aventuro a cruzar el atajo, solo tenia que caminar esa pequeña calle y ya estaría al frente de la estación del metro. Sin saber lo que le esperaba empezó a caminar en medio de la calle sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazos y la condujo hacia la pared con una gran fuerza. En eso escucho:  
  
Hombre: que hace una linda niña como tu en este lugar? -acariciando el rostro de Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo:..  
  
Hombre: no me vas a responder o es que acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua. (Esta es una frase muy común, no cren?^^)  
  
Tomoyo: disculpe pero me tengo que ir - tratando de alejarse de ese hombre-  
  
Hombre: tranquila pequeño animalito -el impide que Tomoyo se aleje de el-  
  
Tomoyo: ya me tengo que ir  
  
Hombre: pero no te asustes yo solo quiero enseñarte uno de los placer de la vida -en eso empieza a acariciarla-  
  
Tomoyo: déjeme en paz, no me toque!!!  
  
Hombre: no te asustes, ya vas a ver que las vamos a pasar bien -en es momento el hombre empieza a besarla-  
  
Tomoyo: no me toque, auxilio!!!!!!!! -gritando-  
  
Hombre: cállate!!!! Niña -pegándole-  
  
Tomoyo cae al piso y el hombre empieza a besarla y a tocarla, ella empieza a forcejear con el hombre pero todo era inútil, hasta que el hombre por la desesperación la volvió a golpear y ella queda inconsciente. En ese preciso momento todo se vuelve negro y oscuro y Eriol solo puede escuchar la voz de ese hombre que dice -muchas gracias por todo, mi linda niña-  
  
Luego Eriol aparece en una habitación del hospital y ve a Tomoyo en la cama, al parecer todavía estaba inconsciente. Ella se encontraba muy lastimada, pero luego todo se volvió negro y Eriol apareció en otra habitación donde volvió o ver a ese hombre que le desgracio la vida a su Tomoyo, acompañado de unos cuantos policías y una Sonomi que le gritaba insultándolo (se la imaginan), pero en una esquina temblando y llorando se encontró con Tomoyo. En eso Eriol decidió que ya era todo lo que tenia que ver y chasqueo sus dedos y volvió a la realidad.  
  
Eriol: Ahora si puedes dormir en calma -acarició el cabello de Tomoyo y le beso en la frente-  
  
Eriol salio de la habitación de Tomoyo y entro en la suya se sentó en uno de los mueble y suspiro. Eso fue lo único que pudo hacer estaba lleno de ira y no sabia que hacer con ese sentimiento de odio hacia ese hombre, luego de unos minutos se paro y en un arrebato tiro los libros que se encontraban en su escritorio. Después de un rato de tranquilizarse se acordó de que todavía tenía en su mano los recuerdos de ese día. Levanto su mano y allí estaba una especie de esfera de color morado de distintos tonos que se movían es espiral y lo dejo caer. La esfera al caer y tocar el piso se partió en pedacitos que se convirtieron en pequeños cristales de color morado (N.A: no se si me expliqué bien pero si vieron el capitulo donde Sakura sella la carta brillo es algo parecido a como pintan el efecto de la carta brillo solo que son mas pequeños y de color morado)  
  
************************************  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Spinel: -entrando al cuarto de Tomoyo- buenos días Srta. Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días Spinel  
  
Spinel: como durmió hoy??  
  
Tomoyo: muy bien, como nunca antes he dormido  
  
Spinel: me alegro -sonriendo-  
  
Tomoyo: ahora que me acuerdo a ti al igual que Kero te gustan los video juegos  
  
Spinel: -con estrellas en sus ojos- claro que me gustan!!!! *^_^*  
  
Tomoyo: perfecto, espera aquí  
  
Spinel: donde va Srta. Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: espera ya vengo  
  
Tomoyo se dirige al cuarto donde tenía su televisor y todo lo referente a su cámara de video y empieza a revisar un closet, en eso:  
  
Tomoyo: ya lo encontré -volviendo donde esta Spinel-  
  
Spinel: que encontró?  
  
Tomoyo: toma te lo regalo -Tomoyo le muestra a Spinel una caja de la nueva consola que hay en el mercado-  
  
Spinel: -alegre- muchas gracias  
  
Tomoyo: y aquí tiene todos los juegos -dejando ver una bolsa grande y llena de cajas de nuevos juegos-  
  
Spinel: que bien  
  
Tomoyo: ahorita me acabo de acodar que hace algunos meses mi mama me lo dio ya que se lo regalaron y desde entonces me da todos los juegos nuevo que saca su compañía, pero como yo no juego lo tengo guardado hasta ahora -sonriendo-  
  
Spinel: muchas gracias!!!!!!!  
  
Spinel vuela hasta los brazos de Tomoyo y esta lo acaricia.  
  
Eriol: parece que se llevan muy bien ambos -entrando a la habitación-  
  
Spinel ante lo dicho por Eriol se coloro y Tomoyo se ríe al ver a Spinel.  
  
Eriol: me alegra mucho que estés tan alegre Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que amanecí de buen ánimo, eso es todo Eriol: ya veo -y le regalo una sonrisa a Tomoyo- (N.A: y por que no me regala una sonrisa a mi ( )  
  
Nakuru -entrando a la habitación- buenos días a todos!!!!!  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo y Spinel: buenos días  
  
Nakuru: ya esta listo el desayuno y me quedo muy rico  
  
Spinel: lo último no lo creo  
  
Nakuru: que dijistes ¬¬  
  
Spinel: yo nada  
  
Nakuru: espero que así sea  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol: ^^U  
  
Eriol: -dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- Ya te traigo el desayuno  
  
Tomoyo: no es necesario, quiero comer con ustedes en el comedor  
  
Eriol -con una sonrisa- OK  
  
Nakuru: Que bien!!!! - y salta para abrazar a Tomoyo-  
  
*****************************  
  
Todo el día se la pasaron muy bien, Spinel se la paso jugando video juegos en la biblioteca, Eriol leyendo algunos libros, Tomoyo en su computadora portátil haciendo nuevos diseños todos en la biblioteca y Nakuru salio en busca de chicos y luego iría a visitar a Touya. En la noche Spinel convenció a Tomoyo para que saliera al jardín con el, y ella acepto, los dos se pusieron hablar y sentaron debajo de un árbol para conversar mejor.  
  
Eriol: disculpe pero no sabe donde se encuentra la Srta. Tomoyo Empleada: disculpe pero no se con exactitud, pero me parece que la vi salir al jardín  
  
Eriol: muchas gracias  
  
Empleada: a su orden  
  
Eriol -pensamiento- que extraño que Tomoyo salga al jardín  
  
Eriol salio al jardín en busca de Tomoyo, pero a simple vista no la vio, cuando se dirigía a dentro de la casa se paro en seco al escuchar esa canción.  
  
Continuara.  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que pronto se acabara el fanfic. Hice que Eriol le borrara los recuerdos porque se me hace muy fastidioso relatar si Tomoyo llegara ir a un psicólogo. Por ello decidí que olvidara todo, bueno eso creo ^_^ jejeje  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Lily_potter: lo siento pero no pude complacerte en eso de que el hombre que abuso de Tomoyo hubiese sido alguien conocido, aunque la idea no me pareció nada mal, pero no se, creo que al imaginarme que tal vez fue Touya o en la caso Yukito me pareció algo muy extraño, descabellado, aunque lo pude hacer.  
  
Engel hope: muchas gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco también por la propuesta de que el final fuera romántico y creo que ya estoy maquinando algo parecido para el final jejeje ^_^ seguro el final ya estará listo para mediados de Marzo, eso creo.  
  
También MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FANFIC Y NO DEJAN REVIEW.  
  
Próximo capitulo "Los Preparativos"  
  
Saluditos a Todos y acuérdense de dejar REVIEW!!!!!!! *=P Cuídense  
  
Mga_Fga 


	8. Los preparativos

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos.  
Capitulo 8 "Los preparativos"  
  
El se paro en seco al escuchar esa canción solo dejo guiarse por esa hermosa voz que hace tantos años no escuchaba. Y la encontró sentada debajo de uno de los árboles y no pudo contenerse se dirigió hasta ella.  
  
Tomoyo: -sorprendida- Eriol!!!!  
  
Eriol: solo canta -sentándose a su lado-  
  
Tomoyo se rió y siguió cantando. Al terminar la canción  
  
Eriol: no sabia que todavía te acordabas de esa canción  
  
Tomoyo: como olvidarla, si gracias a ella un piano casi me mata  
  
Eriol: -con su sonrisa de siempre- lo siento mucho  
  
Tomoyo: no tienes que disculparte porque fue para una causa buena  
  
Eriol: y que hizo que salieras al jardín  
  
Tomoyo: cierta personita que me convenció y se quedo dormido mientras cantaba -enseñándole a un Spinel dormido en sus brazos-  
  
Eriol: ya veo, pero ahora vamos a dormir  
  
Tomoyo: ok  
  
Los dos caminaron hasta la casa  
  
Eriol: -entrando a la casa- Tomoyo recuerdas algo de ese día  
  
Tomoyo: no, por tanto que me esfuerce para recordar no logro nada, pero es mejor así  
  
Eriol: ya veo  
  
Tomoyo: tu tienes que ver con eso, verdad?  
  
Eriol: si  
  
Tomoyo: que hicistes?  
  
Eriol: solo te borre eso recuerdos, para que no sufrieras mas  
  
Tomoyo se paro y lo observo un rato los dos estaban frente a frente  
  
Tomoyo -acariciándole la cara- muchas gracias Eriol  
  
Eriol -un poco avergonzado- de nada, para esos son los amigos  
  
Tomoyo: si te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos  
  
Eriol: -pensamiento- aunque quisiera ser algo mas que un gran amigo.  
  
Tomoyo: en que piensas  
  
Eriol: no en nada, será mejor irnos a dormir  
  
Tomoyo: si  
  
Eriol acompaña a Tomoyo a su cuarto y luego el se va a su cuarto que queda al frente de el de ella.  
  
*****************************  
  
Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo en el comedor:  
  
Tomoyo: infórmale a todos los empleados que tiene el día libre  
  
Empleada: pero.  
  
Tomoyo: nada de pero, quiero darles este día libre  
  
Empleada: como usted diga Señorita -retirándose-  
  
Eriol: por que hicistes eso?  
  
Tomoyo: porque quiero invitar a cenar a Sakura, Shaoran y Kero. Y también lo hago para que Kero y Spinel puedan estar por allí con libertad.  
  
Eriol: y quien va a cocinar  
  
Tomoyo: yo y si Nakuru me quiere ayudar?  
  
Nakuru: por supuesto y puedo invitar a Touya y a Yukito?  
  
Tomoyo: claro por que no, hace tiempo que no los veo.  
  
Nakuru: -levantándose de su silla y corriendo para abrazar a Tomoyo- muchas gracias  
  
Tomoyo: ^^U de nada  
  
Nakuru: tengo que ver como me voy a vestir -y sale corriendo hacia su cuarto-  
  
Eriol: esa Nakuru nunca va a cambiar ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, me quieres acompañar al jardín  
  
Eriol: claro!!!, pero para que?  
  
Tomoyo: para disfrutar del hermoso día y eso me inspira en mis nuevos diseños  
  
Eriol: entonces me llevo un libro  
  
Tomoyo: bueno yo voy por mi computadora y le aviso a Spinel que puede andar por la casa con libertad  
  
Eriol: OK  
  
Tomoyo sale del comedor hacia su cuarto y Eriol la ve alejarse Eriol: -pensamiento- al parecer ya esta volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, después de haberle borrado esos recuerdos se ha mejorado mas rápido de lo que pensaba.  
  
Tomoyo:-regresando al comedor donde estaba Eriol- solo esperame unos minutos mientras llamo a todos para invitarlos a cenar  
  
Eriol: -con una sonrisa- aquí te espero  
  
Tomoyo: no voy a tardar  
  
El resto del día se la pasaron en el jardín hasta que fueron las 5 de la tarde, ya que Tomoyo y Nakuru se encerraron en la cocina para preparar todo para la cena.  
  
Tomoyo: yo me encargo de la ensalada y del postre  
  
Nakuru: que bien!!!!!, entonces yo me encargo del resto, así Touya sabrá que soy una buena cocinera -esto ultimo lo dice con las manos-juntas y apretándola contra su pecho con los ojos con estrellas-  
  
Tomoyo: ^^U  
  
Spinel: les puedo ayudar en algo  
  
Nakuru: no para nada Spi  
  
Spinel: no me llames así -enojado-  
  
Nakuru: Spi, Spi, Spi!!!!  
  
En eso empiezan a discutir y Tomoyo se empieza a reír como nunca la había hecho hace tiempo al ver la escena de Spinel y Nakuru.  
  
Eriol: que pasa, que son eso gritos?  
  
Tomoyo: -riéndose todavía- lo que pasa es que Nakuru y Spinel esta peleándose  
  
Eriol: que raro ¬¬  
  
Nakuru: ya Spi no ves que tengo que hacer la cena para mi Touya  
  
Spinel: ella va a cocinar???? -sorprendido-  
  
Tomoyo: si  
  
Spinel: ahora si que nos va envenenar  
  
Nakuru: que dices!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: aquí van de nuevo ^^U  
  
Tomoyo: eso creo ^^  
  
Después de un rato  
  
Tomoyo: no quiere probar Spinel  
  
Spinel: no gracias  
  
Tomoyo: entonces no te gusta lo que yo cocino -Tomoyo le enseña una cuchara llena de una crema de chocolate que era para la torta-  
  
Spinel -viendo sin parpadear la cuchara- un poquito no me caería mal  
  
Spinel se come toda la crema que había en la cuchara, luego se pone todo colorado, empieza a pedir más dulce, y se vuelve como loco.  
  
Tomoyo: Spinel que te pasa?  
  
Spinel: mas dulce, quiero mas dulce!!!  
  
Eriol: -entrando- que pasa  
  
Tomoyo: no lo se pero se volvió como loco, pero no hay que negar que se ve gracioso.  
  
Eriol: por casualidad comió dulce  
  
Tomoyo: yo le di de probar una crema de chocolate  
  
Eriol: ya me lo presentía  
  
Tomoyo: hice algo mal  
  
Eriol: no para nada, lo que pasa es que Spinel no puede comer dulce porque sino se emborracha  
  
Tomoyo: lo siento  
  
Eriol: no te preocupes, eso se le pasa  
  
Eriol llama a Spinel y el vuela hasta los brazos de su amo y se queda dormido  
  
Eriol: solo tiene que dormir un rato y ya veras que se le pasa  
  
Tomoyo: eso espero  
  
*********************************  
  
En la noche  
  
Sakura: Eriol como esta Tomoyo?  
  
Eriol: esta mucho mejor, a cambiado mucho  
  
Shaoran: que bien?  
  
Sakura: no les importa que haya invitado a mi papa?  
  
Eriol: para nada  
  
En eso suena el timbre y Eriol abre la puerta  
  
Touya: buena noches  
  
Yukito: buenas noches  
  
Fujitaka: buena noches  
  
Todos los que estaban en la sala: buenas noches  
  
Sakura: y donde esta Tomoyo y Nakuru.  
  
Spinel: ya deben de bajar  
  
(N.A: para que no se asusten el papa de Sakura ya sabia todo de todo)  
  
Tomoyo: buenas noches a todos  
  
Todos voltean y se quedan sorprendidos.  
  
Continuara.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola!!!!!!!!! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo *=D Muchas gracias a:  
  
iori_jestez: que mas brusquedad!!! Lo que pasa es que me daba penita ^////////^ por eso lo hice un poco ligero. La idea de que fuera alguien conocido fue de Lily_ potter. ^^ Espero que hayas recibido el review que te mande en la historia de Digimon esta muy interesante la historia ^_^ aunque halla leído hasta el cap. 3 ;_; todavía o he tenido tiempo de leer tu fanfic completo, pero prometo hacerlo. =)  
  
Lily_potter: jejeje ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y te aseguro que el final, a mi parecer esta muy romántico *_* (como me gustan) solo para el final faltan 3 capítulos. Ah!!!!!!! Por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!!!! ****^_^*** por adelantado, aunque faltan unos días aprovecho y te lo escribo aquí.  
  
Engel Hope: Muchas gracias por los comentarios y disculpa por confundir a Senzi en una araña -_- me confundí con Catalina =( Ah!!!! Otra cosita, me podrías ayudar, lo que pasa es que no se como poner la letra en negrita, cursiva o subrayado para que aparezca así en fanfiction. Me podrías ayudar con eso porfis ^^ te lo agradecería ^_^  
  
Saludos a Todos cuídense, Acuérdense REVIEW!!!!!! POR FAVOR *=) Comentarios, dudas, criticas y cualquier tipo de mensaje serán recibido con una gran sonrisa a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com y si quieren pueden entrar a mi grupo yahoo este grupo es exclusivamente para CCS (Card Captor Sakura). 


	9. La noticia

Importante:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes.  
  
(...) notas de la autora.  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos y si así fuera yo me quedaría con Eriol y mi hermana con Shaoran. Jejejejejejejeje @.@  
  
Capitulo 9 "la noticia"  
  
Todos voltean y se quedan sorprendidos al ver a la muchacha que estaba en la puerta de la sala.  
  
Tomoyo: que les pasa a todos?  
  
Shaoran:..nada  
  
Tomoyo: esta seguros porque de repente se quedaron mudos  
  
Sakura: lo que pasa es que ya dejaste de vestirte de color negro  
  
Nakuru: -entrando a la sala- y eso que me costo mucho  
  
Sakura: ya era hora de que te empezaras a vestirte con colores alegres  
  
Nakuru: pero no es tan alegre ese color ya que no se quiso poner un vestido rojo, la convencí de ponerse ese de color azul claro  
  
Eriol: pero ese color no esta mal  
  
Tomoyo: ustedes creen?, lo que pasa es que me siento incomoda  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo tranquila te queda muy bien  
  
Shaoran: si además estas volviendo hacer la misma de antes  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias por su apoyo  
  
Toda la noche se la pasaron hablando, en la cena Nakuru hacia alardes de su comida a Touya. Para asombro de todos Tomoyo hablaba como si nada y se reía mucho, Sakura al igual que los demás estaban felices de ver a su amiga tan alegre. A la hora de postre Kero se volvió como loco al enterarse que la que hizo el pastel fue Tomoyo y que además era de chocolate.  
  
Sakura: -en el jardín- tu tienes que ver con el mejoramiento tan rápido que a tenido Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: si, eso es cierto  
  
Shaoran: pero que hicistes  
  
Eriol: solo le borre los recuerdos  
  
Sakura: te agradezco que hayas mejorado a mi amiga  
  
Eriol: no tienes que agradecerme nada, Sakura, lo hice porque la amo  
  
Shaoran: y todavía no les has dicho nada de tus sentimientos  
  
Eriol: no, todavía no  
  
Sakura: y que esperas  
  
Eriol: que este completamente mejor  
  
Sakura: ya veo, pero si siguen así eso será muy pronto  
  
Eriol: eso espero  
  
Tomoyo: -saliendo al jardín- de que hablan ustedes tres  
  
Sakura: de tu mejoramiento  
  
Tomoyo: todo se lo debo a Eriol, Spinel y a Nakuru  
  
Eriol: -un poco sonrojado- no es para tanto  
  
Kero: -interrumpiendo- ustedes vengas a controlar a este loco Sakura: a que te refieres  
  
En ese momento sale un Spinel volando por todas partes pidiendo dulces  
  
Eriol: otra vez  
  
Sakura: -en tono de regaño- espero que tu no tengas que ver en esto Kero  
  
Kero: solo de di un poco  
  
Sakura: -todavía con su tono de regaño- sabes muy bien que Spinel no puede comer nada de dulces y sin embargo tu le das  
  
Kero: hay sakurita no me regañes -en modo se suplica-  
  
Eriol: Sakura no es para tanto, Spinel se pondrá bien  
  
El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando en la sala de todos los problemas que habían pasado Sakura y Shaoran para capturar las cartas Clow y después de cómo Eriol había hecho sus travesuras para que Sakura convirtiera todas las cartas.  
  
Sakura: chicos quisiera decirle algo muy importante  
  
Fujitaka: hija no es nada malo  
  
Sakura: por que dices eso?  
  
Touya: por la cara que pones, parece que es algo muy malo  
  
Sakura: -sonriendo- para nada, es que quiero aprovechar que todos estamos reunidos, para darles la noticia que me acabo de enterar hoy  
  
Shaoran: de que se trata todo esto Sakura?  
  
Sakura: -alegre- lo que pasa es que hoy me dieron la puedas que me hice con el medico y me confirmaron mis sospechas  
  
Tomoyo: no me digas que..  
  
Sakura: estoy embarazada!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos antes la noticia, menos Tomoyo que entendió antes que todos de lo que trataba de decir Sakura. Hasta Li se quedo sorprendido.  
  
Eriol: Felicidades a ambos!!!  
  
Nakuru: si felicidades!!!  
  
Sakura: gracias  
  
Fujitaka: no pensaba que tan pronto me convertiría en abuelo  
  
Touya: que bien moustro, ya me convertiste en tío  
  
Yukito: felicidades  
  
Sakura: muchas gracias  
  
Tomoyo: que bien ahora podré confeccionar ropa de bebe  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Sakura: pasa algo Shaoran  
  
Shaoran:..  
  
Shaoran todavía estaba sorprendido por la noticia ya que no se esperaba que se convertiría en papá tan pronto  
  
Sakura: SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: que, que pasa?  
  
Sakura: eres el único que no dices nada, es que acaso no te gusto la noticia  
  
Shaoran: claro que me gusto y mucho, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba  
  
En eso se acerca a su esposa la abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la boca, es resto de la velada fue hablar de lo preparativos para la llegada de bebe y los hombres se la pasaron hablando de deportes. Después de un rato ya todos se habían retirado y los demás se quedaron limpiando todo.  
  
Nakuru: todos nos quedo perfecto  
  
Eriol: si todo quedo muy bien  
  
Tomoyo: si lo mejor fue la sorpresa que nos dio Sakura  
  
Nakuru: es verdad  
  
Eriol: y lo mejor fue la cara de Shaoran, todavía se fue y no lo podía creer  
  
Tomoyo: pero se notaba que estaba feliz  
  
Eriol: eso no hay que negarlo  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días como amanecieron todos??  
  
Eriol: muy bien y tu?  
  
Tomoyo: bien  
  
Nakuru: Tomoyo me quieres acompañar a comprar unas vestidos  
  
Tomoyo: claro con mucho gusto  
  
Eriol: ya veo que cada día vas mejorando  
  
Tomoyo: tu creer, a veces siento que vuelvo a caer en mis depresiones  
  
Eriol: eso es normal y no tienes que preocuparte, solo tienes que saber controlarlas  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Nakuru: por cierto no quieren acompañarme a la fiesta de esta noche  
  
Eriol: no lo creo, sabes que no me gustan mucho  
  
Tomoyo: yo si quiero, anda Eriol acompáñame  
  
Eriol: no lo se  
  
Tomoyo: por fa, si acompáñame, hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta  
  
Eriol no aguanto la suplicas y la cara de perrito triste que ponía Tomoyo y sin mas remedio acepto, en ese momento el se dio cuenta que su mayor debilidad era ver a Tomoyo que le suplicara. Tomoyo y Nakuru salieron muy temprano para el centro comercial, Eriol decidió quedarse en la casa leyendo un poco, pero se empezó a preocupar cuando ya habías pasado 4 horas y ellas no llegaban. Al principio movía el pies, luego caminaba de un lugar a otro y por ultimo se asomaba a cada rato por la ventana hasta que las vio entrar llenas de bolsas de todos los tamaños y de todas las tiendas que se podían imaginar.  
  
Eriol: tardaron mucho!!!  
  
Nakuru: no nos regañes, lo que pasa es que no podíamos decidirnos por un vestido especifico.  
  
Eriol: ya veo  
  
Tomoyo: hay Eriol no seas malo con nosotras  
  
Eriol: pero la próxima ves no tarden tanto  
  
Tomoyo: - con una cara juguetona- si, como digas papá  
  
Nakuru: si eso parece, parece nuestro papá  
  
Antes el cometario Eriol se avergonzó mucho, pero las chicas no lo notaron ya que subieron a sus habitaciones para arreglar todo lo que compraron. A las 7 de la noche Eriol ya estaba sentado en la sala esperando a las chicas que como siempre se tardaban.  
  
Eriol: tenían que ser mujeres  
  
Nakuru: - interrumpiendo a Eriol- claro, te quejas porque los hombres no tienen que arreglarse mucho.  
  
Eriol: Nakuru!!!! -sorprendido-  
  
Nakuru: como me veo? -Dando una vueltesita-  
  
Eriol: muy bien  
  
Nakuru: perfecto, así atraeré a todos los chicos de la fiesta.  
  
Lo que dijo Nakuru no era en vano, ya que estaba luciendo un vestido color blanco, ceñido al cuerpo, con una abertura lateral que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas. Realmente el traje la así ver una mujer sexy (N.A: no soy muy buena en describir vestidos -_-¡)  
  
Eriol: así será Nakuru -_-U  
  
Continuara.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Realmente hoy no era mi día para escribir, me parece que este capitulo me salio de la patada -_-U. este capitulo me dedique un poco en S+S, aunque la pareja principal sea T+E ^^  
  
Gracias a:  
  
natsuKi: Yo estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar jejeje ^^ opino lo mismo que tu la pareja perfecta sin duda es T+E aunque también me gusta S+S *=P espero que te guste la historia y ya pronto se acerca el final!!!!! Jijji ^-^  
  
engel hope: muchas gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!! Hace varios días que no me conecto al msn, estoy un poco ocupada, ya que se terminaron las vacaciones de carnaval ;_; y empecé el colegio, espero que hayas recibido mi review, no me gusto nada lo de canto nocturno ¬¬ me ilusionaste, yo pensaba que era una nuevo capitulo y eran las fichas que mala ;_;. Por cierto muchas gracias por subscribirte a mi grupo, espero que vuelvas locos a los demás miembros jejeje manda muchos mensajes jejeje que malvada soy jajajaja ^O^  
  
Lady-Dragon: Holitas!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se que mi historia es un poco loca todo eso de la violación y demás, pero me alegra que te guste ^^ no he podido leer tu fic de Slayers pero creo que yo tendré tiempo jeje ^^ y te mandare un review. Jejjee *=P  
  
iori_jestez: oye!!!! o trato de hacer lo mejor posible, acuérdate que este es mi segundo fanfic que escribo ¬¬, por cierto no he podido leer tu fanfic he estado un poco ocupada, pero prometo leerlo y dejarte review *=D  
  
Lily_potter: jejeje ^^ creo que tienes razón en comparar a Eriol con James, incluso se me parece a Harry ^^ por algo los dos me gusta mucho *_* jejeje *=P por cierto adivina que vi?..... por fin pude ver la segunda película jejeje y me gusto mucho ^^ me asuste en la parte de aragot creo que así se escribe el nombre de esa araña ^^U y me reí mucho con la cara de Ron jjejeje  
  
Saluditos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!1 y muchas gracas por sus reviews!!!!!!!! *=)  
  
Mi grupo es 


	10. Mis sentimientos

Todos los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (ya da asta fastidio decir esto ¬¬ pero tengo que hacer por si me demandan ^^) si no le pertenecen a Clamp.  
  
Cuando llegastes tu  
  
Por: Meli y Fabi  
  
Capitulo 10 "mis sentimientos"  
Eriol y Nakuru estaban esperando a Tomoyo, que todavía se estaba arreglando para la fiesta.  
  
Eriol: creo que se esta tardando demasiado  
  
Nakuru: Eriol tranquilízate, solo se esta arreglando  
  
Eriol: y si.  
  
Nakuru: -interrumpiéndolo- no le esta pasando nada  
  
Tomoyo: -gritando- ya voy a bajar solo déjenme arreglar la cartera  
  
Nakuru: -gritando también- no te preocupes  
  
Después de varios minutos  
  
Tomoyo: ya estoy lista  
  
Eriol: -volteando hacia donde provenía la voz- Ok vamono.-Eriol no puede terminar su frase porque quedo petrificado al ver a Tomoyo-  
  
Nakuru: estas espectacular  
  
Tomoyo -apenada- muchas gracias  
  
Nakuru: Eriol tu que opinas?  
  
Eriol no escucho a Nakuru porque todavía estaba en su trance, no le quitaba la mirada a Tomoyo, ya que para el estaba hermosísima parecía un ángel. Tomoyo lucia un vestido corto muy arriba de las rodillas, el vestido era de color negro, era ajustado al esbelto cuerpo de Tomoyo y por ultimo tenia un descote en forma de V que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y en el tenia un joya.(N.A: otra de mis malas descripciones ;_; )  
  
Nakuru -dándole un codazo a Eriol- que te pasa? Pareces que estas en la luna.  
  
Eriol: O\\\\\\\O no me pasa nada  
  
Nakuru: pero no me escuchaste para nada  
  
Tomoyo: Nakuru déjalo  
  
Eriol: si te escuche y Tomoyo estas bellísima  
  
Tomoyo: O\\\\\O muchas gracias Eriol  
  
Nakuru: ahora si, ya nos podemos ir  
  
Nakuru empieza a caminar hacia la salida y Eriol se para al frente de Tomoyo y le ofrece su brazo como todo un caballero ^^, la cual ella acepta complacida. Al llegar a la fiesta todas las miradas se las llevaban Nakuru y Tomoyo. Todos los chicos la miraban como hipnotizados, a Eriol no le gusto mucho que miraran tanto a Tomoyo y ella tampoco le agradaba mucho por ello se aferro mas al brazo de su acompañante haciendo que los chicos que la observaban se desilusionaran. A lo ocurrido Eriol sonrió complacido pero noto que Tomoyo estaba un poco asustada.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo te encuentras cómoda en este lugar?  
  
Tomoyo: si, porque lo preguntas?  
  
Eriol: porque me di cuenta que esta asustaba  
  
Tomoyo no pudo negárselo, ya que para el poco tiempo en que estaba conviviendo junto el ya la conocía demasiado y sabia cuando algo estaba mal en ella.  
  
Tomoyo: si estoy un poco asustada  
  
Eriol: y a que se debe eso?  
  
Tomoyo: es que la última ves que vi a tanta gente fue ese día  
  
Eriol: ya veo, pero a diferencia de ese día, hoy tienes compañía, así que tranquilízate -esto lo dice al frente de ella y acariciado su rostro-  
  
Tomoyo -apenada-: muchas gracias.  
  
Eriol -con su sonrisa encantadora- no hay de que  
  
Tomoyo: O\\\\O  
  
Eriol al escuchar la música, invito a Tomoyo a bailar ella acepto porque la música no era esa música muy movida, sino era una música lenta y un poco romántica. Siguieron bailando hasta que ella le pidió sentarse y así lo hicieron. El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que los dos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la casa.  
  
Eriol: espera aquí yo voy a buscar a Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo: ok, pero no te tardes  
  
Después de unos minutos  
  
Nakuru: -llegando a la mesa donde Tomoyo estaba- Bueno me despido  
  
Tomoyo: por que?  
  
Eriol: Nakuru se quiere quedar un poco mas  
  
Tomoyo: pero no puedes estar a estas horas tu sola  
  
Nakuru: tranquilízate no me va a pasar nada  
  
Eriol: tranquila Tomoyo ella se sabe defender  
  
Tomoyo: pero prométeme que no te vas a ir sola y que vas a llamar a la casa para que el chofer te venga a buscar  
  
Nakuru: si, yo llamo  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo salen del lugar y se dirigen al carro. En el camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo:  
  
Eriol: gracias Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: por que?  
  
Eriol: por preocuparte por Nakuru y Spinel  
  
Tomoyo: no tiene que agradecérmelo  
  
Eriol: si tengo, porque después que yo tu eres la segunda persona que los protege  
  
Tomoyo: entonces acepto el agradecimiento - sonriendo-  
  
Eriol: ya veo que tu también tienes la misma ideología que Sakura Tomoyo: cual ideología?  
  
Eriol: la de ver a Spinel y a Nakuru como amigos y no como seres mágicos y distintos a nosotros  
  
Tomoyo: ellos no son distintos ya que poseen sentimientos igual que nosotros  
  
Eriol -con una sonrisa- ya veo  
  
Al llegar a la casa se despiden y cada uno se encierra en su cuarto.  
  
A la pasar las horas  
  
Eriol sale de su habitación y empieza a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo.  
  
El a no contestarle nadie abre la puerta para ver si Tomoyo estaba dormida, pero cual es su sorpresa que ella no estaba acostada en su cama si no estaba asomada en su terraza o balcón.  
  
Eriol -acercándose a Tomoyo- todavía despierta  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!!  
  
Eriol: disculpa por entrar así a tu cuarto y asustarte  
  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes  
  
Eriol: y porque todavía estas despierta?  
  
Tomoyo: es que estoy esperando que Nakuru llegue  
  
Eriol: no te preocupes tanto ella se sabe cuidar  
  
Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que le pase lo que me paso  
  
Eriol: ya veo, pero acuérdate que Nakuru posee poderes y los utilizaría si algo malo le pasara  
  
Tomoyo: si ya lo se, pero de todas maneras no puedo evitar preocuparme  
  
Eriol: -acercándose a Tomoyo- si te comprendo  
  
Tomoyo: tú no sabes como un hombre puede lastimar a una mujer y desgraciarle la vida solo por su placer  
  
Eriol no tuvo palabras para el cometario de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: por eso he decidido que me quedare sola para siempre  
  
Eriol: pero y donde dejas el amor?  
  
Tomoyo: no creo que ningún hombre se quisiera estar conmigo después de lo que me paso  
  
Eriol: no digas eso  
  
Tomoyo: pero para.  
  
Eriol: -interrumpiéndola- déjame hablar, no me interrumpas por favor  
  
Tomoyo se extraña del comportamiento de su amigo  
  
Eriol: después de lo que diga puedes decir lo que quieras  
  
Tomoyo: ok  
  
Eriol: perfecto, lo primero que te quiero decir es que jamás digas lo que acabas de decir. Yo realmente no te conté mis verdadero motivos para regresar a Japón y creo que es el momento para hacerlo.-Eriol respiro hondo- yo regrese a Japón porque. porque. porque yo te amo.  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho por la confesión de su amigo  
  
Tomoyo: yo.  
  
Eriol: por favor Tomoyo te pedí que no me interrumpieras. Si regrese a Japón porque te amo. Me di cuenta de ese sentimiento cuando regrese a Inglaterra después del matrimonio de Sakura y Shaoran. Y ese sentimiento fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta que yo admití que lo que sentía era amor hacia ti, estos meses hice lo imposible por arreglar todos mis negocios en Inglaterra para poder mudarme cerca de ti. Pero fue cuando regrese que me entere lo que te paso, y me propuse a mi mismo ayudarte a superar tu problema, porque te amo como nada en este mundo y jamás pensé sentir lo que ciento por ti. Así que no digas que nadie te pude amar porque yo te amo. Ahora puedes decir lo que quieras.  
  
Tomoyo estaba llorando ante lo escuchado y estaba sentada recostada de la pared.  
  
Tomoyo: yo. yo no se que decir  
  
Eriol: me lo supuse -y le sonríe- por eso he decidido que me voy  
  
Tomoyo: que?  
  
Eriol: si me voy, para no causarte problemas y para que no te sientas mal por no corresponder a mis sentimientos  
  
Tomoyo: pero para donde te vas?  
  
Eriol: para cualquier hotel y luego comprare cualquier apartamento, pero Nakuru y Spinel se quedaran contigo hasta que llegué tu mamá.  
  
Eriol salio de la habitación de Tomoyo y ella se la paso toda la noche recordando todo lo ocurrido y llorando, ya que ella sabia que por su culpa Eriol estaba sufriendo, y ella sabia que en lo mas profundo de su ser no quería que Eriol se fuese de su casa.  
  
************************************  
  
En el cuarto de Eriol el se acostó en su cama y una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos, luego de un rato el se paro y empezó a acomodar sus maletas.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, ella todavía se encontraba reflexionando hasta que escucho el ruido de una puerta. Tomoyo se paro y abrió un poquito la puerta de su cuarto para ver quien era la persona que estaba despierto a esta hora. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Eriol a alejarse por el pasillo con unas maletas y empezar a bajar por las escaleras. Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Tomoyo -pensamiento- porque se va, yo. yo no quiero que el se valla. Yo no quiero estar sola sin el.  
Continuara.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Jejejeje ^0^ que les pareció? Espero que les guste este capitulo!!!! EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO!!!!!!! ^^ hasta me estoy poniendo triste, no quiere dejar esta historia ;_; pero siempre hay un fin ;_; buaaaa!!!!, cambiando el tema MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 31 REVIEW!!!!!!! Me hacen muy feliz **^_^**  
  
Fabi: como puedes cambiar el animo tan rápido ¬¬  
  
Meli: tu no te metas!!!! ~o~  
  
Fabi: ^-^ jijiji, que agresiva (Meli sale del cuarto)  
  
¿?: fiiiiuuu, fiiiiuuuuu.  
  
Meli: Fabianna te buscas en la ventana, es will!!!!  
  
Fabi: Will!!!!  
  
Meli -regresando- jajaja ^O^ ya se fue  
  
Bueno quiero darle las gracias a:  
  
Sakura Kat: muchas gracias por los dos review y las felicitaciones. Espero que este capitulo también te guste ^^  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: tranquila, se que me estoy tardando mucho con este fic (bueno con el otro también ¬¬) pero es que tengo muchas cosa que hacer ;_; espero verte pronto por el msn, aunque ya no me conecto mucho ;_; y que te guste este cap. Oye!!! Amigis tendrás algún proyecto de hacer un fanfic de X+F, lo que pasa es que tengo ganas de leer algo de ellos, y algo muy romántico, como los que haces!!!  
  
KaAn: Muchas gracias por el review!!!!! Esta requete bueno tu fanfic de Sakura, la fiera, sigue adelante!!!! ^-^  
  
Lily_chan: al parecer las dos estamos muy ocupada, yo ya voy a comenzar los exámenes, ay y empiezo con química ;_; no!!!!!!! ^O^ espero que este capitulo te guste, la parte de Eriol me encanto como me quedo *_* si me dijeran todo eso yo me derretiría en sus brazos *_*  
  
engel hope: Muchas gracias por el review!!! ^_^ y espero que les guste a ti y a Senzi este cap.  
  
Próximo capitulo: "Una Propuesta" ES EL FINAL!!!!!!  
  
Saludos a todos, cuídense y acuérdense de dejar Review!!!!  
  
Atte. Meli y Fabi (Mga_fga) B-) 


	11. La propuesta

Los personajes de Sakura card captor no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, si no a las maravillosas de Clamp.  
  
Espero que les guste este final y nos vemos mas abajito jejeje ^-^  
  
Cuando llegastes tu  
  
Capitulo 11 "Una Propuesta"  
  
Tomoyo -pensamiento- porque se va, yo. yo no quiero que el se valla. Yo no quiero estar sola sin el. - En eso Tomoyo sale corriendo en busca de Eriol-  
  
Corrió desesperada, hasta que lo vio, el estaba parado al frente de la puerta principal (dándole la espalda a ella). Ella bajo las escaleras.  
  
Eriol: -sin voltearse- sabia que estabas allí  
  
Tomoyo: yo. yo.  
  
Eriol: fue un placer pasar esta temporada junto a ti, siempre seré tu amigo, así que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa. Y no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. - el abre la puerta-  
  
Tomoyo: Esperate!!!, por favor. Yo quería decirte que. que -Tomoyo cae de rodillas en el piso y empieza a llorar- yo quería decirte. que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, porque yo.......Te amo!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: -se arrodilla en frente de ella- yo también te amo Tomoyo, mas que a mi vida y no me gusta verte llorar  
  
Tomoyo lo abraza como mucha fuerza y el corresponde a ese abrazo con la misma intensidad. Erio toma a Tomoyo por el mentón y lentamente se acerca ella, Tomoyo entiende las intenciones de Eriol, cierra los ojos y también se acerca poco a poco hacia el, hasta que sus labios hacen contacto. Al principio fue un pequeño roce, luego otro y otro, hasta quedan sumidos en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue creciendo de intensidad. Los dos se separan poco a poco para verse a los ojos. Eriol se queda viendo los profundos ojos de Tomoyo y ella solo sonríe cosa que despierta a Eriol de su trance, para luego abrazarse. Los dos se quedan así abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que el se da cuenta que ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos.  
  
Eriol: -con una sonrisa al ver a Tomoyo- al parecer no fui el único que no durmió  
  
Tomoyo todavía estaba con el vestido de la fiesta. Eriol la carga y la lleva a su cuarto y la deja en su cama, con ayuda de la magia hace que Tomoyo se cambie su vestido por su ropa de dormir. En eso Tomoyo se despierta y le pide a Eriol que la acompañe. Eriol al principio se niega pero ella lo convence y el se acuesta al lado de ella. Y los dos se quedan dormidos, con sus manos entrelazadas.  
  
************************************  
  
A las 11 de la mañana  
  
Nakuru: y donde están todos?  
  
Spinel: parece que a noche todos llegaron tarde  
  
Nakuru: solo yo, pero Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron más tempranos  
  
Spinel: en serio, pero aun no se han despertado  
  
Nakuru: esto es lo mas extraño, has revisado sus cuartos abre si están allí  
  
Spinel: no  
  
Nakuru: entonces vamos a ver  
  
Nakuru y Spinel subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Eriol.  
  
Spinel: el amo no esta en su habitación  
  
Nakuru: eso si me preocupa  
  
Spinel: vamos a ver en la habitación de la Srta. Tomoyo  
  
Nakuru y Spinel se van a la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru: mira que lindo se ven los dos!!!!!  
  
Spinel: cállate no ves que los puedes despertar ¬¬ - en eso el cierra la puerta de la habitación-(no me pregunte como spinel cierra la puerta)  
  
Nakuru: pero no viste los bien que se ven los dos  
  
Spinel: si se ven muy bien, además hacen una linda pareja  
  
Nakuru: me extraña que tú digas eso  
  
Spinel: tú no eres la única, yo también estoy feliz que el amo Eriol se haya enamorado de la Srta. Tomoyo, además es mejor partido que esa profesora Mizuki  
  
Nakuru: ya veo que no te agradaba Kaho  
  
Spinel: no, desde lo que le hizo eso al amo Eriol no me agrada.  
  
Nakuru: ya veo  
  
Spinel: pero ahora vamonos de aquí o podemos despertar  
  
Nakuru: si tienes razón, además creo que Eriol por fin les dijo sus sentimientos a Tomoyo. ^^  
  
***************************  
  
A las 4 de la tarde  
  
Eriol: -susurrándole a Tomoyo- Tomoyo despiértate  
  
Tomoyo: -todavía durmiendo- mamá no un poquito mas.  
  
Eriol: ^^U  
  
Eriol: vamos Tomoyo despiértate ya son las 4 de la tarde  
  
Tomoyo: que!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: si ya son las 4 de la tarde  
  
Tomoyo: que horror ^o^!!!!  
  
Eriol: vente vamos con Spinel y Nakuru que están en la sala  
  
Tomoyo: si, pero déjame que me cambie  
  
Eriol: -sentándose en la cama- ok  
  
Tomoyo se cambio y se arreglo lo más rápido posible y los 2 bajaron a la sala.  
  
Nakuru: Buenas tardes!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: hola  
  
Eriol: buenos días  
  
Nakuru: si de eso no hay duda, hoy es un muy buen día  
  
Spinel: Nakuru ¬¬  
  
Nakuru: cambiando el tema, ya solo falta una semana para que tu mamá llegue  
  
Tomoyo: si solo una semana  
  
Spinel: que lastima  
  
Eriol: porque lo dices?  
  
Spinel: porque no voy a poder estar mucho tiempo con la Srta. Tomoyo.-en eso vuela hasta donde esta Tomoyo y se recuesta en sus brazos-  
  
Nakuru: además tenemos que encontrar una casa o un apartamento para empezar a mudarnos  
  
Eriol: pero lo mas importante es que Sra. Sonomi se va a llevar una gran sorpresa  
  
Tomoyo: cual?  
  
Spinel: que usted ya esta bien  
  
Nakuru: si eso es verdad, y todo a Eriol  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol: O\\\\\\\O  
  
La semana paso muy rápido y en toda esa semana se la pasaron buscando una casa o un apartamento para vivir. Eriol compro una casa cerca a la casa de Tomoyo, era muy grande, tenia 8 cuartos cada uno con su baño correspondiente, una biblioteca muy grande, 3 salas, un comedor, etc. También habían comprado varios muebles. La Sra. Sonomi se llevo una súper sorpresa a ver el mejoramiento de su hija, cuando la vio la abrazo y se puso a llorar, en pleno aeropuerto.  
  
Tomoyo: mamá!!!!  
  
Sonomi: estoy muy feliz hija, mejorastes!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: todavía falta mamá  
  
Sonomi: todo se lo debo a Eriol -abrazándolo-  
  
Eriol: O/////O no es para tanto  
  
Tomoyo: mamá?  
  
Sonomi: -dejando de abrazar a Eriol- si hija  
  
Tomoyo: mamá, hay algo que te tengo que decir  
  
Sonomi: si dime  
  
Tomoyo: mamá Eriol y yo somos novios  
  
Sonomi: Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^ -saltando de la emoción, todos los que se encontraban junto a ellos se les quedan viendo-  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: ^^U  
  
Sonomi: lo siento O//////O  
  
Eriol: yo también quiero decirles algo a las dos  
  
Tomoyo: O.o  
  
Sonomi: claro, hijo (ahora lo llama hijo por que es su yerno ^____^)  
  
Eriol: -enfrente de Tomoyo- Llegaste a mi vida inesperadamente, nunca pensé conocerte y quererte así. Desde que descubrí lo que siento por ti, eres mi principal pensamiento. Cuando te miro, cuando escucho tu voz, cuando tomas mi mano, cuando nos abrazamos; se que hay algo inmenso que estoy sintiendo y que no puedo describir fácilmente con palabras. Conocerte me ha hecho descubrir lo grande que es dar amor y recibir por igual. Lo que ciento por ti es más que cariño, es amor, puro y verdadero amor. Quiero que seas tú la persona que este a mi lado de ahora en adelante, con quien comparta momentos de alegría y tristeza. Te amare con un corazón sincero, puro y verdadero, como no he amado a nadie. Y aquí enfrente de tu madre quiero preguntarte.-arrodillándose enfrente de Tomoyo- te quieres casar conmigo Tomoyo???  
  
Sonomi: *-*  
  
Tomoyo: yo... Si quiero cazarme contigo!!!! -Lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol para luego besarlo, después de varios minutos-  
  
Eriol: te amo  
  
Tomoyo: yo también te amo.  
  
Eriol: -tomando la mano de Tomoyo- espero que te guste  
  
Tomoyo: que lindo, Muchas gracias -abrazándolo-  
  
Eriol: Nakuru me ayudo a escoger el anillo  
  
Tomoyo: y no crees que Nakuru se moleste por que me propusiste matrimonio y ella no lo vio  
  
Eriol: no creo que se moleste porque ella si lo vio -en eso señala para unos arbustos donde se aprecia a varias personas peleando-  
  
************************  
  
Shaoran: los grabastes???  
  
Sakura: eso creo  
  
Nakuru: como que eso crees????  
  
Sakura: es que no soy muy buena con las cámaras -_-U  
  
Nakuru: COMO!!!! Tienes que haberlo grabado, yo quería tener este momento como recuerdo!!!! ;_;  
  
Sakura: Lo siento mucho :( -en eso se pone a llorar-  
  
Shaoran: Nakuru!!!! -Enfadado- ya hiciste que Sakura llorar, no ves que esta embarazada, por eso esta muy sensible y cambia de animo a cada minuto!!!!  
  
Nakuru. Lo siento -_-  
  
Spinel: miren si lo grabo, se grabo todo!!!!  
  
Nakuru: si miren Sakura lo grabo, que bien!!!!! ^^ -dando saltitos de alegría-  
  
Spinel: ¬¬ compórtate Nakuru  
  
Sakura: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo grabe, entonces ya se como funcionan esas cámaras!!!! -saltando-  
  
Shaoran y Spinel: -_-U están locas  
  
Con Tomoyo y Eriol  
  
Eriol: parece que grabaron todo  
  
Tomoyo: si eso creo  
  
Eriol: y que se siente ser tu la protagonista esta vez y no estar atrás de la cámara  
  
Tomoyo: - colocando los brazos en el cuello de Eriol y sonriendo- se siente muy extraño -luego de esto lo besa- por eso prefiero estar atrás de la cámara  
  
Eriol: este año tendrás que comprar muchos rollos para grabar  
  
Tomoyo: y por que dices eso???  
  
Eriol: - enumerando con los dedos- la fiesta de compromiso, nuestro matrimonio, el nacimiento del bebe de Sakura y Shaoran, la fiesta de bienvenida del bebe y por supuesto el nacimiento de nuestro bebe porque yo ya quiero ser papá  
  
Tomoyo: que!!!!! O///////O - Eriol sonríe al ver la cara de Tomoyo y solo la besa-  
  
**Fin**  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA:  
  
Fabi: Que dulce!!!!!!! Yo quiero que sea así cuando me toque ;_; Meli: espero que les haya gustado es final Fabi: a mi me gusto, meli ;_; Meli: fabi no llores mira que yo soy muy sentimental ;_; Fabi: yo quiero que Shaoran se me declare así ^-^ Meli: ¬¬ Fabi: por cierto visiten nuestra nueva comunidad!!!!!!!! La dirección aparece en nuestra biografía!!!!!!!!! ^o^ se llama Estrella de Sakura y además de tratar de CCS, también tenemos secciones de otros anime!!!!!!! Meli: si visítenla y afíliense!!!!!  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Dark Angel  
  
Sakura Kat  
  
Ai  
  
iori_jestez   
  
LIly_potter   
  
Suisei Lady Dragon  
  
KaAn  
  
engel hope  
  
natsuKi   
  
amert_miyu   
  
Ayin   
  
crystal23  
  
mer  
  
Y también a todos los que leyeron esta historia y no nos dejaron review.  
  
A todos gracias por su apoyo, realmente se los agradecemos y muchas gracias por los 45 review y los que nos van a dejar en este cap. ^_^  
  
Fabi: y también lean nuestros otro fanfic uno es de CCS "Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre" y de Inuyasha "¿embarazada?"  
  
Queremos saber su opinión de esta final así que ya saben que hacer, review!!!!!!  
  
Se despide de todos ustedes Meli y Fabi (mga_fga)  
Besos, abrazos y cuídense mucho!!!!!!  
Fanfic 100% Venezolano 


End file.
